


都怪这夜色撩人的疯狂

by jackeylovening



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackeylovening/pseuds/jackeylovening





	都怪这夜色撩人的疯狂

01.  
眼前是寂寥无垠如同宇宙一般的黑，柔软的缎带簌簌地挠过喻文波的睫毛与每一寸眼部脆弱的肌肤。他能清晰地听见自己的心脏不安的起伏声，仿佛是流浪者在黑夜时无处安放的孤独，不知何时握紧的拳头也渗出了细密的汗珠。此时，喻文波前方传来一阵轻快的脚步声，但他却更觉不安。

是高振宁来了。

“高振宁你这个逼tm在搞什...” 喻文波的声调因为紧张害怕而不自觉地高了几分，甚至有些变形。但还没等他把最后一个“么”字说完，高振宁的吻已经落在了喻文波微启的唇瓣上，只是蜻蜓点水一下，却迫使他把未说完的话生生咽下。“咕噜”喉头滚动一声，喻文波不自觉地后退了一步。

“安全词是我的名字，撑不住了就说。” 说完，高振宁也不由喻文波再做什么反应就紧紧地牵着他的手缓缓向前走去。高振宁这才发现那个小小的少年手掌里竟全是汗，黏糊糊的，不禁哑然失笑，那个在赛场上天不怕地不怕的小朋友竟然也会有这么紧张的时候吗？喻文波听到高振宁的笑声只觉得气恼，微微嘟囔了句：“笑个p啊！”

高振宁却是猛然停住脚步，温柔地覆在喻文波的肩侧,

“别怕，我在。”

喻文波虽在内心腹诽到底谁怕了，但白净的脸已是不由分说地红了一半，如同还未完全成熟的小草莓一般，更是引人怜爱。继续往前走，一缕幽幽的薰衣草香氛飘入了喻文波的鼻尖，他鼻头稍微有些酸涩，高振宁这个逼，直男是直男了点，但到底还是肯为他花心思。想到这里，喻文波的内心终于是稍微放松了一些。

但还没等他完全放松下来，高振宁已经让他靠在一根类似柱子一样的东西上，等他完全反应过来的时候，高振宁已经把他的双手捆绑在了那根柱子上。喻文波有点像破口大骂，嘴巴已经先于脑子行动一步，

“你tm还怕我跑了吗？”

“放心，宝贝，等会儿我让你连跑的力气都没有。” 高振宁依旧是那个骚话王，一点没变。

“啧啧，我打的这个还是个蝴蝶结，真艺术。” 高振宁开着玩笑，顺便还勾了勾喻文波被绑在柱子后面的手指。

喻文波在心里暗骂了一句艺术nm，但鉴于现在自己眼睛被遮住且行动不便，也不好朝高振宁乱发脾气，于是忿忿地就此作罢。

高振宁拿着一根小羽毛轻轻地撩喻文波柔嫩净白如同云朵的耳朵，在耳廓上不断游走，喻文波只觉得痒痒的，忍不住轻声呢喃呜咽，像一只小柴犬一样。不一会儿，喻文波白云一般的耳朵已经变成了晚霞的色泽，又是一个充满情欲的黄昏。突然间，高振宇用他温热的指腹轻轻地搭在喻文波耳朵后方，顺着耳朵的轮廓抹下来，紧接着又出其不意地按住耳朵上那个小球，顺势压住了喻文波的双耳。

喻文波瞬间坠入一个黑白且无声的世界里，但他鬼使神差地任由着高振宁，并没有觉得十分害怕。高振宁撬开喻文波柔软的唇瓣，有些野蛮地侵入他的舌间唇齿，直到一股厚重的奶味与铁锈气息交缠才停止了索取，末了还蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，松开了双手。

一个与世隔绝的吻，如同窗外的夜色一样撩人的疯狂。

“你tm以后做之前能不能不喝AD钙奶了？”

“那你tm以后有本事也别给我买！”

“草，我买了也不是让你这个时候喝的！”

就在喻文波还觉得有些委屈巴巴的时候，耳朵突然传来一阵湿热的触感。高振宁在用他的舌尖轻轻地舔着喻文波的耳朵，从上到下，从外到里。喻文波整个人顿时化作一汪春水，比榛子酥还要酥，甚至差点站不稳。

他忍不住轻轻地喘了一声，“高振宁”三字几乎是脱口而出，连他自己都没有意识到。

“怎么，才刚开始就撑不住了吗？” 高振宁停止了嘴上的动作，玩味地笑着。

“放屁吧，你tm给老子搞快点！”

“快不了，起码不能比抢大龙buff还快吧。”

02.  
高振宁慢条斯理地褪下喻文波的裤子，一点又一点，一寸又一寸，光滑的肌肤逐渐暴露在冰凉的空气中，这对喻文波而言无疑更加羞耻。高振宁的西裤布料在喻文波毫无寸缕的小腿上来回蹭着，渐渐地，高振宁一条大长腿已经侵入到喻文波的两腿之间。喻文波觉得着实有些难顶，不得不说，高振宁确实越来越会撩了，不过只是撩他而已，对别人还是直男的不行。

高振宁的皮鞋时不时抵在喻文波的光脚上，冰凉的触感让喻文波有些颤栗，但他同时却也十分享受这种令人胆战心惊的快感。高振宁的双手也没闲着，在喻文波两腿之间如同探寻宝藏一般不断游走，偶尔掐一下他腿上的嫩肉，让喻文波吃痛地惊呼一声。渐渐地，高振宁宽大的手掌抚上了喻文波那片禁忌区域，随心所欲地勾勒他性器的模样，好似在画画一般悠闲。喻文波承认在他还没和高振宁在一起的时候就对高振宁那双手有过许多邪恶淫乱的想法，此时这些想法一一实现，喻文波兴奋地就像在做梦一样。

高振宁听到他愈发急促的呼吸声，知道他是要高潮了，但是却停住了手。他咬着喻文波的耳朵，喷着湿热温暖的气息，悄声说道，

“记住哦，没有我的允许，不可以高潮，忍着。”

高振宁随即轻轻嗤笑了一声，又用手更加肆无忌惮地抚摸着喻文波的性器，吃准了这个小朋友会对他言听计从。喻文波只是狠狠瞪着他，喘的气息如同海浪一般，一浪盖过一浪，原本干透了的手掌又冒出了细细的汗珠子。高振宁不断重复着这个小把戏，在喻文波即将高潮的时候迅速收手，他在盘算着喻文波估计马上就顶不住会求着他进来了。

果不其然，喻文波咬着唇，一边喘息着一边低低地说道,

“唔...宁哥哥...求求你了...”

“宝贝，不会把话说完整吗？求我什么？嗯？”

草，老子都喊你哥哥了，你还求个犊子啊！心里虽是这么想，但喻文波还是乖乖屈服了，

“嗯...宁哥哥...求你进来...”

高振宁这才满意地笑了笑，在这次喻文波快要高潮的时候毫不犹豫地进入了他的身体里，一阵一阵地抽插，前几次即将高潮都没有被满足的喻文波差点腿软到跪在地上，脸颊上淌着几滴汗珠，幸好他的手还被绑在柱子后面，能让他勉勉强强地站着。淫靡的气息强势地卷走了薰衣草幽幽的香气。

03.  
高振宁终于揭开了喻文波眼前黑色的缎带，并且给他松了绑。趁着喻文波的眼睛还没有完全适应房间的光线的时候，高振宁迅速褪去了两人身上还剩下的衣服，地上都是刚刚两人意乱情迷的罪证，为这夜色徒添几分燥热。

喻文波努力地踮起脚尖勾住高振宁的脖子，指尖往下滑落，用力地在高振宁背上刻出一道道划痕，将刚刚被蒙住眼绑住手的委屈全部发泄出来。划到一滴两滴血珠渗透出来高振宁也由着他胡闹。他望着自家小朋友红红的眼圈和满脸可见的委屈，笑着说道，

“别怕，我在。”

喻文波呜咽了一声，真是更像一只小柴犬了。

大大的高振宁抱住小小只的喻文波，在他耳畔悄声说道，

“我要你，喻文波。”

“我已经是哥哥的了。” 喻文波的声音依旧有几分哭腔，但是亮晶晶的眸子里满是认真。

04.  
一夜旖旎。

都怪这夜色撩人的疯狂。


End file.
